One Last Time
by WonderBread93
Summary: Left with nothing but pain, Aura, must realize that she cant run forever. She must face her past which wasn't so kind and hopefully travel to a new life with the help of unlikely poeple which were found in some unlikely places. ChacexOC


A/N: Hi welcome to the wonderful world of my stories. I write a lot but this is my first shot at something like this. Tell me what you think…

Bulletin: I do not and will not ever own Xiaolin Showdown or any of the people mentioned other then my OC's.

This world, is it truly where I belong? Is this the side I'm meant to be on while my brother stands on the other?

No that can't be right!

I'm supposed to be there while he stands here. Then why did I not stop him in his time of change? Why did I let him suffer for the curse that was bestowed upon me? Why, why mother and father why didn't you just kill me instead of shun me from the place I called home? If I was dead then he never would have had to suffer the way he is right now.

"Aura! Aura, move!" I came crashing down to the earth as my mind returned to the body it so desperately wanted to leave for eternity. The air around me was thick with smoke that my silver eyes could easily see through. The land was burnt and completely flattened leaving no lush green landscape or small villages to dot the hillsides. What shocked me most was the serpentine man…no boy that stood before me with golden eyes that looked ready to kill.

"Why….?" I was frozen, not in fear, but in wonder. His gleaming orange and yellow scales shimmered in the fires light; they were coated in thick red blood near his hands and feet. This did not faze me in the slightest, I had killed once in my life and that one experience had changed me forever.

"Aura where are you?" McKenzie, the child in a teen's body had advanced far in her lifetime but she was still not the fighter she could be, but then again nor was I. The child was running blind in the smoke looking desperately for my body to come into view, she would never find me.

"You killed them Aura, you killed them all, and yet they forgave you knowing that it was just the prophecy coming true. Well you were to slow young sister, to slow in choosing what side your loyalty lies. So I chose for you." He was seething in anger, his brilliant scales flexing with each breath he made. Those golden eyes that were once so clear and loving to me were now nothing but lost black pits that had no soul. This boy wasn't my brother; no he was a demon that needed to be treated as one in return for the pain he had caused.

"Brother…I never asked for the forgiveness I was given, nor did I ask for the comfort you showed me in my times of need. These people around us need you not me. So why did you pick to drink the soup….Ryan?" His name hurt my mouth as it rolled off my lips and into the air around us. I knew why he did it and I knew that I was going to have to be the one to stop him in the end.

"The power that I always wanted is on the Heylin side my young sister. I wonder as I stand here why you did not switch sides sooner… Join me Aura we can destroy this world together and resurrect mother and father." Now I was scared. Mother and father were dead for a reason and he wanted them back. They had hated me for the life I was going to live. If only they could see where I stood right now, see the pain that I _had not_ caused.

"I didn't choose to be this way Ryan it's a curse! You choose to be a fucking idiot and drink that damn soup! I never knew you would sink so low! Are we not the dragons of the moon and sun? Two beings that are meant to chase each other until the end of time, only to meet for a split second every ten years or so." I stopped to breath; the smoke was starting to get to me, "Your sun Ryan, sun! You are the light of this world; you're what hold it together not me! I'm the moon, the thing that keeps people in the dark! I'm supposed to be there and you here you fucking idiot!"

"My dear sister." He gently lifted my chin, making me stare into the eyes of a demon. "We are balanced now are we not? So why not keep it that way? With that Ying-Yang necklace around your fragile neck that demon inside you has no chance of escaping does it? You however will die in only a few years time if you leave it there. And what about that bracelet you have there?" it was a small half moon bracelet that my mother had given me at birth; Ryan had a matching sun one.

"I wont let you have it, I wont let you have all the power." My voice was growing weak; it felt like I was being strangled by smoke.

"We'll see Aura. I'll be back to claim it in due time but you and I both know we need to grow stronger until then. So dear sister I expect an amazing fight when we meet again. Good-bye my dear little sister." He just dropped me, letting me hit the ground hard before turning away his laughter ringing in my ears. I remember my long white hair blocking my view as I saw my brother's human form for the last time before everything went black…

"Aura lets go we don't want to miss class." McKenzie was gently tugging on the sleeve of my red blazer that we wore with our school uniforms. It had been almost sixty years to the day and so many people in my life have come and gone. Take McKenzie for example, this wasn't the same girl as the day my brother left. That child had died only four years later after walking home to see her family; she was jumped by a group of men, raped, and then killed. She had been found only a few miles away from her house in a ditch with no clothes on her body.

"Ok I'm ready let's get going." Flashing one of my fake smiles I flung dyed black hair over my shoulder before picking up my bag and following the girl out to the bus stop. It had been many year cense I had left the temple, taking four new apprentices with me. They had all grown into young teens that were almost ready to return and train again, but even that was no longer an option.

There are so many things that have to be done but the walls that are in there way do not plan on moving anytime soon. I've come to a stand still in what I must do with them and not only that but everyday that the sun rises I die even more, knowing that the day I fight my brother is fast approaching, but am I going to be ready. In this state I highly doubt it.

There was however one wall that was no longer standing and it was the wall that made me realize where my brother's feelings really were. I realized that he wasn't the one who was suffering; he was loving the life he was living. I was suffering with the life I now lived because I wasn't suppose to be here.

It was really _killing_ me….

A/N: that's it for right now. Short and simple for an opening. The next one is a lot longer then this and it has everyone in it. Thanks for reading review if you wish…

Word count: 1312

Pages: 3


End file.
